


Dog Bet

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Lover, Domination, Face-Fucking, Foot Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Hyperinflation, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Top Inuyasha, Yaoi, uncut cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and Kouga make a wager that Kouga loses now he must pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dog Bet

Inuyasha and Kouga make a wager that Kouga loses now he must pay the price.

-x-

Kouga groaned as he stomped towards a meeting place, it was clear he was in a bad mood. He kicked a rock and shattered it into dust, he huffed and trudged on. The wolf demon came to a clearing where a naked half demon was waiting for him. “Thought you backed out wolf boy.”

He growled. “I’m a wolf of my word.” he eyed the half demon in all his naked glory. His firm pecs and rock hard abs, his hairy pits and his man bush that formed a treasure path to his navel. Then his gaze fell to the bane of his current situation Inuyasha’s huge 12 inch long uncut dick. Kouga grit his teeth, it had been just yesterday Kouga had challenged Inuyasha to a bet.

The wager was one he thought he was gonna win after all he was a full demon, Inuyasha was just a half demon. Kouga had always been huge below the belt, even among his brother wolf demons, and they’d put most humans to shame. Most of his demon brothers were 7 to 8 inches long with the most endowed barely reached 9 inches, but Kouga had 10 inches and incredible girth. So he was confident he could out mast the half breed dog demon.

What he didn’t count on was Inuyasha’s legacy, but the bet was made the one with the biggest dick would own the other. Kouga was confident he lifted his pelts to reveal his massive schlong. Inuyasha removed his pants and his fundoshi and Kouga’s grin fell. “I’ve seen bigger wolf boy, your ass is mine now.”

So here he was meeting Inuyasha to complete the deal. “Alright now strip off those furs and armor, and lay on the ground.” Kouga removes his armor and furs, exposing his sexy bronze body. He laid on the ground, his tail between his legs. Kouga’s dick, much to his humiliation, was semi hard. Inuyasha walked over to him and walked around him eying his form. Inuyasha’s own hard cock bobbed as he walked around.

Kouga groaned, the smell of the half demon’s arousal was having his effect. He was a wolf demon after all, smell was a big part of sex for him. Inuyasha seemed to wait for him to get fully aroused. “Looks like someone is excited.” Inuyasha poked Kouga’s cock with his foot. “To think the great Kouga, leader of the wolf demons could be turned on by the sight and smell of a half breeds cock.” His foot rubbed the aroused flesh and Kouga fought back a groan. “All this is mine.” he pressed harder keeping Kouga’s dick trapped against his abs and he rubbed it.

The wolf demon’s eyes closed and he bit his lip as pleasure coursed through him. His claws dug into the dirt, but he fought back the urges. Inuyasha smirked and he pulled back, the penis sprang back to stand at attention.

“Bet you wanted to make me beg for this didn’t you? Your plan to make me your bitch is that right?” Kouga didn’t answer but the shift in his scent meant he was thinking about it and was being turned on by it. Inuyasha walked up to Kouga’s head and squated over him, his huge dick and balls hung over his face, the smell was so strong Kouga couldn’t help but groan. “Kiss my ass wolf boy.” Kouga groaned but obeyed, his lips meeting Inuyasha’s virgin pucker. The half demon’s balls were resting on his nose, filling the wolf demon’s sense of smell with manly musk. “Come on wolf stick that tongue in and taste what you will never have.”

Kouga’s tongue brushed the hole, making Inuyasha moan. The wet muscle pushed in and passed into his channel. “Ahh yeah that’s nice lick my ass!” Inuyasha grabbed his dick and stroked himself as Kouga reamed him.

Pre dripped from the tip of Inuyasha’s mighty cock each time his foreskin was pulled back. Inuyasha was loving the attention to his ass, most demons loved some form of anal play, even if they were tops and Kouga’s tongue felt niiiiice! The wolf demon’s tongue felt amazing as it wiggled in his ass.

Kouga was in a bad position, he was being marked by Inuyasha’s pre, that alone was making his body feel things, add the fact Inuyasha’s musk was making his head spin, the more of his scent he took in the more he wanted to lick and please. He thrust his tongue in and out, he rolled his tongue trying to please the dog boy. Inuyasha’s moans echoed in his ears and made his own cock twitch.

Hoping Inuyasha wouldn’t notice, he reached down and began pumping his shaft. To bad for him Inuyasha did notice. “You little bitch, my ass taste good wolf?” he slapped the male’s hand away and took hold of it himself. He squeezed his penis and rode the wolf demon’s face, his balls rubbing across the demon’s face. This went on for several minutes, and to Kouga’s horror he was seconds away from release, but Inuyasha kept squeezing him edging him along.

What felt like forever Inuyasha removed himself from the wolf demon. Kouga was left shaking, his tongue hanging out and his penis overflowing. “On your knees bitch.” Kouga obeyed and he tried to calm himself, but as his tail wagged in excitement it was clear what he was feeling. Inuyasha grabbed Kouga’s hair, and took a few minutes and slapped Kouga’s face with his man meat, his pre dribbling all over his face. “Open wide time to taste your master’s cock.”

Kouga obeyed, holding his tongue out, and wham! All of it, Inuyasha stuffed his entire shaft into his mouth and down his throat, balls smacking his chin, and pubes tickling his nose. It was all to much for the wolf demon and he came all over the ground. “Yeah spill your seed on the ground that’s where it belongs, as for my seed you’ll make a good home for it.”

Inuyasha held Kouga by his hair and proceeded to fuck his mouth. Kouga moaned around the thrusting shaft, his tongue batting it here and there. The wolf demon was losing it, his primal instincts had worked away most of his thoughts.

Inuyasha’s balls kept smacking his chin, increasing the hanyo’s pleasure. Kouga found time to breath with each pull back, he took in air through his nose, but this only increased his desire as with each intake of breath took in Inuyasha’s musk, sending shivers down his spine. Then with each thrust in the dog hanyo’s pubes tickled his nose.

Kouga’s cock rose back up from the attention. Pre was spilling from Inuyasha’s dick, and Kouga was drinking it down like it was ambrosia. “Yeah you love it here it comes wolf!” Inuyasha grit his teeth as release washed over him. Thick cum flooded down the wolf demon’s throat and Inuyasha pulled back to flood his mouth.

Inuyasha’s warm man milk rolled over the male’s tongue, it made him tingle, the taste delicious so like a hungry pup he drank. Inuyasha chuckled as he felt Kouga suck on his penis, milking him of his seed. The warm goo spilled down his throat and filled his belly, his primal brain demanded more. His tongue licked Inuyasha’s penis, it pushed back the foreskin to flick the slit.

The cock was removed from his mouth and Kouga whined at the loss. “Don’t worry wolf slut I’m not done with you, bend over and spread those cheeks.” Kouga scampered to obey bending over his chest lying in the puddle of his own cum, he stuck his ass up in the air and he reached back to spread his cheeks, exposing his tight fuck hole.

Inuyasha admired the view, here Kouga was the once proud wolf demon was his to fuck, his to breed, his to use. It made his penis twitch in delight, he knew this is how this wold be if he lost the bet, but he wasn’t the one who asked for it the wolf did. “Before I fill yo I wanna hear you beg for it.”

Kouga whined, but when Inuyasha slid up and rubbed his dick along his hole the last bit of his pride broke. “Please fuck me, breed me, I want it!”

Inuyasha laughed and began pushing into his ass. Kouga was so high on pleasure and being a demon he didn’t need prep. His tight heat pulled back the foreskin as Inuyasha buried his bone. “Ohh yeah!” he sank balls deep and Kouga moaned as his insides were stretched opened and claimed.

“Fuck so big!”

“You know it wolf!” Inuyasha pulled back and began thrusting in and out of him. Kouga howled in pleasure, the friction making his body tremble with need. His tail wagged with each new thrust, and his penis bobbed from the force. The two ended into a mess of grunts and lustful moans, the sound of skin striking skin accompanying their mating.

The constant abuse to his sweet spot had Kouga cumming adding to the puddle of cum beneath him. “Ahh you came, you cock loving bitch, you’re mine!” he covered the wolf’s body with his own, driving his dick in as deep as it would go. His hot breath danced across the wolf demon’s ear.

Kouga moaned and offered his neck. Inuyasha bit down hard as he came spilling his load inside Kouga marking him inside and out, but he didn’t stop. He kept thrusting as he pumped his semen inside, and Kouga found another release.

After Inuyasha was finished with Kouga and his dick was finally spent. He laid back in the grass basking in the sunshine. Kouga lay in a puddle of his own cum, his ass gaping from the mating, his fingers kept thrusting inside to collect some of the warm baby batter Inuyasha stuffed him with, he’d pull his fingers out and bring them to his lips to lick them clean. ‘I’ll let him play but when he’s done I got a list of things for him to do.’ he sighed in bliss.

End


End file.
